


Rum and Coke and Stale Cigarettes

by underatomicskies



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underatomicskies/pseuds/underatomicskies
Summary: Ricky and Julian get drunk and high and have a wild night. Why didn’t they do this sooner?





	Rum and Coke and Stale Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a joke for my friends but I accidentally put in more effort than I initially meant to and figured why not post it. Fair warning, nothing about this is serious in any way. Happy reading and let me know what you think!

The faint sound of crickets chirping from the brush outside the park drowned out the crackle and snap of the dying fire. Three chairs sat around the fire, though one was recently abandoned in favor a warm bed filled with kitties. 

The fire had mostly died out, but the warmth of the company made up for the lack of warmth from the fire. The pair sat reclined in their worn lawn chairs, passing a joint back and forth. The ground around them was littered by empty liquor bottles. 

“I don’t know Rick,” the thicc, dark haired man sighed as he leaned back in his chair, exhaling smoke from his lips, “Stealing something that big is risky. We’re trying to lay low for a while, remember. We can’t afford another fuck up or we’ll go to jail and do real time; not that couple month shit we’ve always done.” 

“Come on, Julian, have a little faith.” The other man replied exaggeratedly, “We’ve pulled stunts like this before. Don’t you remember that time that we—“

They were interrupted by the growing sounds of rhythmic thumping coming from the direction of Lahey and Randy’s trailer. 

“What the—?” Ricky stammered out. 

Within moments the rhyming thumping was joined by grunts, groans and moans that echoed in the quiet night sky. 

The two men simultaneously groaned. “Not this shit again.”

“Hey! Shut the fuck up!” Ricky yells towards the direction of the trailer. 

The noise only seemed to increase, much to the chagrin of the two men. 

“Oh yeah! Well two can play at this game!” Ricky retorted before yelling out some loud and exaggerated moans. 

“Shut the fuck up with the goddamn fucking noise!” Came from Donny, earning a laugh from both Rick and Julian. 

“You know, we oughta show them how it’s done.” Ricky said, turning towards Julian as he took an inhale of the blunt. 

Julian, who had been sipping his rum and coke, choked out his drink. “What?” 

“Come on man, don’t look at me like that like you’ve never thought of it.” Ricky said, with a laugh. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about man.” 

“Yeah you do. You’re telling me you’ve never wondered what it’d be like.” Ricky said, “Ya know, Lucy did this thing once and it blew my brain.”

“Rick, what the hell are you talking about?” Julian replied, growing exasperated. 

With a sly grin on his face, Ricky sticks out his index and middle finger and finger bangs the air with a salty giggle. 

“Ugh,” Julian groans, turning his head away from Ricky, incidentally towards the direction of the Trailer Park Supervisors Trailer. He was pretty fucked up right now, plus Ricky was a pretty good looking guy (if you don’t think about how his dick has literally been electrocuted and his balls shot by his own daughter). 

It was now or never. 

Ricky was still cackling over his joke when Julian turned back towards Ricky. Downing the contents of his glass, he grabbed Ricky by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, effectively silencing his laugh. 

Oddly enough, Ricky tasted exactly how Julian thought he would; like good weed, stale cigarettes, and liquor. 

Ricky was stiff in the kiss for a few moments, simply leaned forward, tense, as Julian kissed him. Slowly, he relaxed, cupping the back of Julian’s muscular neck as he kissed back. 

Wow, had they really waited all this time to do this? To think they’d known each other practically their whole lives and never kissed was astounding. 

Their eyes closed as a simple kiss became ravenous. Julian pressed closer to Ricky, in turn pushing Ricky back against his chair. His hand found its way under Ricky’s shirt, pressing his palm against his warm skin. God he was so fucking hot. 

He ran his hand up Rick’s chest, fingers catching in curly chest hair. A groan involuntarily escaped from Julian’s lips, and damn if he didn’t feel Ricky’s lips twist into a smirk as they kissed. 

Of course, the asshole was enjoying this a bit too much. 

Not that Julian could blame him. 

Julian’s eyes shot open as a hand cupped his ass, finger tips digging into the soft flesh. This earned a snuff of a laugh from Ricky. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He replied. 

Julian relaxed again, lips curling into a seductive smile, “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting this,” he groans, voice even more gravely than usual. 

The two pressed their lips together again, tongues intertwining in a sultry, filthy tug of war. By this point, the taste of Ricky had filled his whole mouth. 

Julian resumes caressing Ricky’s chest as Rick’s fingers groped at his ass. Each touch only increased the desperation of their kiss, as well as the tightness of their pants until they were shifting subtly, desperate for some type of friction. 

“Are we really doing this?” Ricky asked, breathlessly. Julian could only nod, his eyes betraying everything he didn’t trust himself to say. 

Lips twitching into a smile, Ricky’s hands immediately went to undo the buttons of Julian’s pants. Sitting up to help him, Julian groaned as his jeans were unzipped just enough so Ricky could press his palm to his hardening erection. 

Julian groaned in response, unable to withhold himself as his hips rocked forward against Ricky’s palm. He needed more. 

“Rick...” he gasps as his hands involuntarily move to unzipped Ricky’s pants as well. Despite how fucked up he was, he made fast work and soon pressed his own palm against the bulge in Rick’s pants. 

Simultaneously, Ricky’s fingers curled to encompass his dick, causing both men to groan at the same time. 

Both men moved at the same time. Shoving the chairs aside, they shuffled to the grass where Julian hovered close above Ricky as the two began to jerk each other off through their underwear. 

It wasn’t long until both were fully erect and wanting more. Julian pauses, shoving Ricky’s underwear to the side in favor of grabbing his bare dick. Now, with skin on skin, it felt more personal. They gazed at each other for a moment before their eyes drifted to each other’s lips. As they pressed them together, Ricky followed suit; dipping his hands into Julian’s underwear and grabbing his bare cock. 

“Oh shit,” Ricky replied, causing Julian to stiffen. 

“What?” Julian asked, fearing that Ricky was changing his mind or that someone was watching. 

“I forgot about Orangie.” Rick said, earning a deadpanned stare from Julian. 

“I can’t do this if Orangie is watching. Lemme just throw something over top of his bowl.” Ricky said. 

Julian smirked, getting an idea. His hands grabbed at the bottom of Ricky’s shirt before tugging it up. Ricky was either too drunk or high (or both), or too horny to protest as Julian removes his shirt and tosses it to cover Orangie’s bowl a few feet away. 

“That better?” Julian asked, hoping that’d be the last interruption. 

“Almost...” Ricky replies, before removing Julian’s shirt as well. “There. That’s better.” 

Their lips pressed together again, and within moments, both men were kissing and rubbing at each other as if nothing had happened. 

“Julian...” Ricky gasps. God, he sounded needer than he did when they banned weed in jail. “I want more.. I need you.” 

That was all the further encouragement that Julian needed. Using his hands to manipulate Ricky, he turned him around so his back was to him, and straddled his ass as he shucked Ricky’s pants down until just his ass was exposed, earning a whine from Ricky. Julian pauses to then tease his cock out of his pants. 

Julian groaned. Grabbing Ricky’s ass, he teased his cock along his crack, earning whines and a wiggling ass from Ricky. 

“Please, Julian..” Ricky whined, pressing his ass back up against Julian. 

Sticking his hand out, Julian spit into his hand and spread it across his cock. Grabbing Ricky’s ass, he spread his ass apart, revealing his hole. Lining up, Julian presses his head against the opening, slowly working his way in. 

With just the head of his cock in, Julian pauses, waiting for Ricky. 

“You alright, bud?” Julian asked, thumb working circles into Ricky’s ass. Despite his groans, Ricky nodded and pressed back against him. 

Understanding what he wanted, Julian slowly pressed in more, groaning as Ricky’s heat engulfed his cock. Once he bottomed out, he paused, resisting all urge to thrust into Ricky’s heat. Ricky was obviously still getting use to his girth in his asshole, so Julian would wait until Ricky was ready. Leaning so his chest was against Ricky’s back, Julian wrapped a hand around Ricky’s middle as he kissed and nibbled at his neck. Slowly, the tension ebbed from Ricky’s body and have rise to soft moans. When Rick pressed back against Julian, he could barely wait any longer. 

Slowly pulling his cock out, he slammed back in, earning a loud moan for Ricky (and damn if Julian wasn’t grunting). He fell into a steady rhythm as he thrust into Ricky, the clap of his balls against Ricky’s ass echoing in the dark. Ricky’s hand moves towards his cock, but Julian brushed it aside so he could stroke him in tantem with his thrusts. 

Steadily, Julian’s rhythm picked up, as did the sound of their moans, drowning out the sound of Lahey and Randy. 

“Oh my fuck!” A cry rang out. A few moments later, the door of Bubbles shed burst open, revealing Bubbles in his pijamas with a cat in his arms. “Some of us are tryin’ to fuckin’ sleep here!” 

His eyes fell on Julian and Ricky, who hasn’t broken stride. Even in the dark, Julian could see the gears turning in Bubbles brain. 

“Go the fuck back to sleep, Bubbles!” Ricky yelled. “And quite staring at us you beeping Tom!” 

Muttering under his breath, Bubbles retreated into his shed. 

“Guess we’ll have to talk to him about this tomorrow.” Ricky said. 

“Shut the fuck up, Ricky.” Julian gasps out, rhythm falling aside in favor of wildly thrusting into Ricky. 

“Come with me.” Julian growled, earning a particularly loud moan from Ricky. A few more hard thrusts was all it took; Julian released his load deep in Ricky, gasping as he road out his organism. 

Feeling Julian’s warm cum filling him, Ricky’s head tipped back as he came, his own cum painting his stomach and Julian’s fingers. 

“Fuuuuck.” He gasps out. The two halt their movements, each panting from the aftermath of their orgasm. After a few moments, Julian pulls out, pausing to appreciate the cum that drips from Ricky’s used hole. 

Laying down beside each other, Ricky relit the blunt and took a deep drag before passing it to Julian. “Fuck Julian” 

Julian, taking the blunt from him and taking a drag, chuckled. “Let’s do that again, huh?” 

Turning on his side and propping his head up on his elbow, Julian smirked, “Sure, but next time I get to top.” 

Coughing on the joint, the sounds of Julian’s protest echoed into the night, soon joined by Ricky’s own argument. Both parties knew the argument was pointless; it was only a matter of time before they were at it again.


End file.
